Haunted
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Sequel to Titan Rising part 2: The Jealousy of Raven. Something's on the loose. Something bad...and it's going after Raven. Major Ra
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here's the sequel to Titan Rising part 2: The Jealousy of Raven. Hope you guys enjoy this!  
  
Haunted  
  
The lights were shut off. Not a sound could be heard in the tower. Beast Boy carefully tip toed down the staircase, feeling the walls around him for support. He cautiously walked toward the kitchen, holding his breath as he did so. The green teen slowly reached his hand out and pushed the door open.  
  
He slipped in. Beast Boy grabbed the cold steel handle of the refrigerator and pulled it. Assortments of all types of food were stacked neatly (or what he considered to be "neat") inside the rectangular object. A sudden rumble echoed throughout the area. Beast Boy clutched his stomach.  
  
He felt something brush against him. The green teen turned around and saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work. Beast Boy dug and dug inside the fridge until he came across a piece of tofu that he hid. He grabbed that and a coke to go along with it.  
  
Beast Boy took a seat on the couch. He had a strange feeling that someone who had very good spying skills was watching his every move. "Hello Beast Boy," a monotone voice rang out of the darkness that surrounded titans tower. Beast Boy jumped, his plate of tofu and soda flying before him.  
  
"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
His own high-pitched scream pierced the silence. A hand shot out of nowhere and rested itself on his shoulder. 'Waahh...wait a minute,' he glanced at his shoulder blade, ' I'd know that touch anywhere.' Beast Boy turned to his right. His estimate had been correct; it was Raven sitting next to him.  
  
"Ummm...Hi Rae."  
  
He jumped slightly at the cold expression she gave him.  
  
"Uhhhhhh...sorry about the," he looked at the mess on the floor, "accident. Heh, element of surprise."  
  
Raven sighed.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Beast Boy stared at his dark friend, his green face twisted in wonder. "What're you doing down here Rae?" he questioned. Her skin tone went a brilliant shade of pink. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she responded.  
  
"Sitting."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
A silence grew in-between them.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Cuz maybe you would like to..."  
  
The dark telepath read his mind.  
  
"Go to the movies?" she eyed him suspiciously, "What movie? And it better not be anything stupid."  
  
"The Exorcist?"  
  
"Ummmmm...sure."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
She bent over and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight," the shape- shifter responded. Raven got to her feet and strolled up the staircase that would soon transform into a long, narrow corridor. She had no idea why loved such a doofus, but beggars can't be choosers. The dark teen opened her bedroom door and climbed into her own bed. Sleep swept over her like a warm blanket.  
  
(Raven's dream)  
  
Thud! Thud! Thud! Were the sounds her feet made running down a dark corridor.  
  
Long lost words  
  
Whisper slowly  
  
To me...  
  
Still can't find what  
  
Keeps me here...  
  
Sweat poured down her face, mouth hanging open for oxygen, heart racing inside her chest. She didn't look back. She couldn't. The dark teen ran from corridor to corridor; her feet never stopping for a minute's break.  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow  
  
Inside...  
  
I know you're still there...  
  
She past Beast Boy's room, Cyborg's, Starfire's, Robin's, and then her own. As brave as she was, she managed to gather little courage to face the thing. To face it.  
  
Watching me  
  
Wanting me  
  
I can feel you  
  
Pull me down...  
  
A humungous shadow threw itself upon her body. "No!" she suddenly screamed as she continued sprinting. Raven couldn't tell what was chasing her, but knew it was something strange. Something terrible. Something like...  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!!"  
  
She shot up, her chest heaving up and down. Raven sprinted out of her room to see what trouble was lurking downstairs.  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! What is the thing that's chasing Raven? What kind of trouble is lurking downstairs? You've gotta see for yourself. 


	2. Something's loose

She ran down the steps, huffing, puffing. Her heart rate rising and her stomach flipping. Her cloak swishing in the air as she gained speed. She accelerated to a stop. The metal door in front swished opened.  
  
She stepped in, prepared for any attack. Raven cautiously strolled into the dark room, eyes darting to every corner.  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
The shout came again.  
  
"RAVEN! HELP!"  
  
She sprinted towards the kitchen and shoved open the door. Her eyes fell upon Beast Boy, who was facing the microwave. "How do you work this thing?" he asked nonchalantly. Raven's eyebrows quivered in anger. 'Must...remain...calm. Must...remain...calm,' she repeatedly told herself.  
  
Raven walked over to the microwave.  
  
"You insert how long you want to heat your food and press start.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
She faced him and vise-versa.  
  
"What did I explained to you about false alarms?"  
  
"Don't do it unless you wanna end up like The Boy Who Cried Wolf."  
  
'More like the Beast Boy Who Cried Wolf,' she thought.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?"  
  
Cyborg had entered the room. He stretched his arms as he let out a big, sleepy yawn.  
  
"Beast Boy didn't know how to work the microwave."  
  
And with that said, Cyborg collapsed onto the floor, streams of giggles projected from his mouth. They both stared at him, stone-faced.  
  
"Figured he would...ha ha ha...not know how to...ha ha ha ha...work the...ha ha ha...microwave!" Beast Boy whispered something in her ear.  
  
"I think we should go to the movies right now."  
  
She nodded in agreement and then turned to the laughing Cyborg.  
  
"One of these days, God! I swear you're gonna die laughing."  
  
Beast Boy tugged her arm and they left.  
  
It was only 1 minute till the show appeared to its viewers. Beast Boy was waiting anxiously on the edge of his seat. Raven just stared at the huge screen, thinking of a way to be excused from the theater for a minute.  
  
"Hey BB?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Want some popcorn? I'm buying."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
She left her seat for some buttered movie theater popcorn.  
  
She waited patiently at the concession stand with a leather wallet in her hand. Her eyes began to explore the place. Then, as if an addition had been added, she saw a pair of murderous, evil red eyes staring at her. She stood there, frozen stiff. She felt them burn and sink into her soul as they continued to stare.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief and then looked back into the darkness cast upon the walls. To her own surprise, the eyes vanished. She shrugged and waited in line.  
  
"What the he-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed, popcorn flying everywhere as he dropped the bag. Raven shielded herself as balls of popcorn flew at her.  
  
"Watch where you're throwing the popcorn!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Raven brushed the popcorn off her legs.  
  
"It's okay," she sighed.  
  
The end credits appeared and they left. "So," Beast Boy began, "How'd ya like it?"  
  
"I thought it was...exciting."  
  
"Really? I thought when the demon possessed the girl was horrifying. Otherwise, I liked it,"  
  
They entered the tower. Raven glanced at the ticking clock hanging on the wall. It was 3 pm. "Goodnight," she told him once more. "Goodnight," he whispered back, leaned toward her, and pecked her on the cheek. She strolled up the staircase, into her cold, dark room, and into her bed.  
  
As soon as she was asleep, the mirror that laid upon her desk wriggled and jumped. A red hand shot out of the middle, black energy swimming and swirling around it. The hand touched the desk as another one shot out. They pushed something up, some power-hungry red monster that sought revenge on her. Who was trying to possess her.  
  
The red figure came out of the dark mirror and slowly started towards Raven, teeth bared, and his yellow eyes never leaving her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So please continue to r&r. It helps me a lot. 


	3. Kidnapped

A/N: Sorry about the slight incorrection of typing 3pm instead of 3am.  
  
It walked closer, closer, and closer. Close enough that the sleeping beauty could feel its rancid breath brushing against her flesh. Her eyelids flashed open. The monster's face broke into a demonic, villainous grin. Raven's eyes grew 15 times their original size.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but it wouldn't come out. The monster, covered and bathed in shadow, reached out for her throat. She could feel its dry skin gripping her throat. Its fingers wrapped themselves around it; claws digging deeper and deeper into her flesh. Raven felt the sticky redness of her own blood ooze down her neck as she gasped for breath.  
  
Her eyesight slowly became a horrifying black.  
  
Fearing you  
  
Loving you  
  
I won't let you  
  
Pull me down...  
  
Darkness, darkness was consuming her, eating away at her eyesight. Weakness crept inside her body. She could barely move. She surely thought that she was gonna die, die from lack of oxygen her body was receiving. Raven mustered the last of her strength; mysterious black liquid swimming, swirling, and engulfing her hands.  
  
The demon's torso became bathed in the same liquid as it loosened its grip and crashed into a wall. Her eyesight slowly returned as she sprinted through the halls. Sweat poured down her face, mouth-hanging open for oxygen, heart racing inside her chest. She didn't look back. She couldn't. The dark teen ran from corridor to corridor; her feet never stopping for a minute's break.  
  
She past Robin's room, Cyborg's, Starfire's, and then Beast Boy's. As brave as she was, she managed to gather little courage to face the thing. To face it. A humungous shadow threw itself upon her body. "No!" she suddenly screamed as she continued sprinting. Raven couldn't tell what was chasing her, but knew it was something strange. Something terrible. Something like... The shadow stepped into the dim light projected by a window.  
  
Raven gasped when she saw the creature's facial features: red skin, 4 murderous yellow eyes that showed a bloodthirsty glint, and white hair. It was Trigon.  
  
Hunting you  
  
I can smell you  
  
Alive...  
  
His eyes powered up and released an energy faster than the speed of light.  
  
Your heart  
  
Pounding in my  
  
Head....  
  
She was in excruciating pain as she collided with the bright yellow blast. Darkness came once more. It swam before her: her knees buckling as she slowly lost conscious.  
  
Beast Boy followed the demon; he had witnessed the entire scene. He tip toed so as not to intrigue the demon's attention. The green teen passed through the shadows of the long corridors and finally into his dark teammate's room. Nobody was there. He cautiously strolled inside; his soft, tender heart thumping in his throat.  
  
A cold chill shot up his spine and his body quivered like heck. Beast Boy carefully walked over to her mirror. They went through, he could tell. He stared into the object. A black hand shot out.  
  
He could feel the liquid slithering around his skinny neck as it gripped and pulled him off his two feet. Inside the mirror, purple spirals showed. It made him feel dizzy. The hand began to suck him in. He received the sudden urge to chicken out, to wriggle and squirm out of its death grip.  
  
But the only woman he ever loved (besides Terra, blah XP) was in danger. Terrible, unspeakable danger. And he had to stop it.  
  
A/N: The reason why BB didn't pitch in and help is because he'd just got there when she got hit. Please continue to r&r. 


	4. Possessed

A long, thin red line appeared in the pitch black sky located in Raven's head and transformed itself into a swirling spiral. It spat Beast Boy out; his arms shielding him as he shrieked. He tried his ability to transform into animals, but didn't succeed. He couldn't succeed. Not falling 25 mph through the sky.  
  
The strong wind whipped at his face and combed through his hair. Beast Boy bit his tongue to put a stop to the screaming. He hit the solid ground with a hard and painful thump. He scrambled to his feet and wiped off the dust. Beast Boy scanned the entire area to find a place to start his journey; no such luck came to him.  
  
"Greeeeeeat," he sighed, "I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere...again!" His sensitive hearing picked up something, some low rumbling, cracking sound projecting from far below. One by one, huge, cracked platforms rose and collided with another to form a bridge. Beast Boy hesitated for a moment, exhaled a sigh, and began walking.  
  
"Quit squirming you little brat!" Trigon screamed while holding a now conscious Raven under his powerful arm. She didn't obey his order; she never would. This was too much for her. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...let me GO!" she managed to shout, gasping for air as she choked. She threw her arms out in front; black liquid engulfing her pale hands.  
  
Something went wrong. The black liquid that surrounded her hands was gone; it somehow vanished into thin air. She stared at them with an incredulous expression spreading on her face.  
  
"My...powers!"  
  
Trigon smirked.  
  
"I assume you want to know why your powers are malfunctioning?"  
  
She nodded. He smirked even more.  
  
"My powers have a special chemical that disables any type of superhuman powers when they meet. That's exactly what happened to yours. Now time to start the operation. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Operation?!"  
  
"Yes. Now hold still."  
  
He placed his telepathic daughter on an operation table. She heard a buzzing noise. 3 wires came out of the right and left sides like cobras coming out of their basket. Sparks of electricity erupted from the very tips of the cords. They crossed her arms and breasts and connected to the others.  
  
"Argh! Argh!" Raven managed to speak while struggling to escape. It was impossible. Trigon let out a chuckle. "No use escaping Raven," he suddenly spoke, "You've been defeated." He held out a control.  
  
"The nightmare's only beginning."  
  
His large, scaly thumb came down upon the button. Electricity began swirling and spiraling around the cords. Her face stretched out in fear as it began to surround her entire body. Her arms became a fiery red; next to go was her legs, hands, and abdomen. Her hair grew longer and longer. A extra pair of yellow eyes popped on her forehead; her normal ones also changing their regular color.  
  
Raven's teeth transformed into sharp, yellow, vampire-like fangs.  
  
"This place still gives me the creeps," Beast Boy said aloud, "I mean it's not like I don't love her, it's just that at least she could make this place a little more cheerful." A giggle echoed through the air. He turned around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Noone answered. He shrugged his shoulders and resumed walking. The giggle came again. "Show yourself!" he cried, freaking out. He felt 2 hands pressing on his back. A cold shiver ran through his body, paralyzing his arms and legs. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
There came another giggle.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his head and got up.  
  
"What was that...oh, heh, hi Raven. Aren't you look looking...pink today."  
  
Pinkie giggled and blushed.  
  
"Why thank you BB."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
She stared at him, hearts in her eyes.  
  
"So, uhhhhhhh, where's the real Raven?"  
  
"Over there," she pointed straight ahead, "But something terrible has taken place. You don't wanna go there."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
A demon-like roar pierced the air. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Raven...she's possessed."  
  
"Yep," Pinkie looked at him, "Still wanna go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, but you don't know what you're up against."  
  
They began walking straight towards the possessed Raven.  
  
"So, heh, how exactly did Trigon escape?" he questioned, sweat drops forming on his face. Pinkie looked at him, her heart beating faster and faster and she began to blush.  
  
"Y'know how us emotions can't slip out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, her love emotion went out of control."  
  
"Who's her love emotion?"  
  
Pinkie sighed.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Beast Boy thought a moment.  
  
"So Trigon possess her because of it?"  
  
Pinkie nodded.  
  
"That would suck."  
  
"It does."  
  
Beast Boy stared at her with a questioning look.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I can act jubilant while she has to suppress it. It's no fun," she sighed, "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Beast Boy bowed his head.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just hope she's okay."  
  
He looked up at the sky, a depressed expression on his green face. Pinkie did the same. "Ever since terra (her name doesn't even deserve to be capitalized!) came, I've completely forgot about my feelings for Raven. I just wish there's something I could do to make it up to her," he sighed. Pinkie laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"You already have."  
  
His eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He blushed a deep red. The roar came once more. It sounded even closer than before. Beast Boy jumped while Pinkie turned around. A red demon hopped in front of them. Both were terrified. It was no ordinary demon. It was Raven. A possessed Raven. And they stood face to face with her because there was nowhere to run, or even hide. 


	5. Freed from possession

N/A: Sorry for updating so late. I have a lot of schoolwork on my mind, due to the finals next week.  
  
Fear, terror, and shock came in waves of warmth and darkness; splashing, colliding, and swimming against him. His emerald green eyes growing wide with utter fright and horror. He was on the brink of tears. The demon bellowed another roar of rage and pleasure.  
  
That one roar seemed to have done it. Tears began to pour uncontrollably out of Beast Boy's eye sockets. He buried his face in his cupped hands; knees buckling to the ground. "Please don't eat me!" he cried, "I love you!" Pinkie stared at the beast, mouth agape and eyes bulging a little. "B-Beast Boy," she stuttered, gently tapping the sulking teen's shoulder.  
  
"What!? Can't you see I'm the middle of a crisis here!" he blurted, throwing his fists in the air.  
  
"Y-yeah, b-but..."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but can you please leave me alone so I can think?!?!?!"  
  
"Y-yeah, b-but y-you'd b-better s-start r-running...like NOW!!!!"  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
He felt something dig into his abdomen. Red, oozing, sticky blood gushed out of his wounds as he began to shriek in horrible, terrible agony. Pinkie stared in utter terror.  
  
"My eyes are deceiving me. They're surely deceiving me..."  
  
"HELP!!!! Urghhhhh...Can't TRANSFORM!!!!!!!"  
  
Pinkie jerked her head in all directions, hoping that someone would volunteer to help. No one appeared. 'I have no other choice but this,' she thought to herself, putting her fingertips on her temples. Purple rings erupted from Pinkie's forehead and acted like ripples; first small and then swelling. Small holes that could barely fit a human formed in circles on the ground.  
  
Raven's other emotions protruded from the swirling circles. But they had shocking appearances; their eyes a blood red and their skin covered with bright red scales. Coming from their faces was a malevolent grin spreading from each corner of their mouth. One by one they strolled towards her; arms spread out in front, fingers clenching, tightening, and the loosening. Struck and overcome with fear, Pinkie could do the only thing that 1st came to her mind: scream.  
  
She felt thousands of scaly palms wrap themselves around her arms and cover her entire mouth. Something bulged at the very skin that covers the hand bones. 'What in the seven seas was that?' Pinkie wondered, shivering in her own shoes. The thing came once again, but this time a dark green and growing. Crackling sounds were ejected from the vine-looking substance as it finally touched Pinkie's bare flesh.  
  
One of the possessed emotion's malevolent grin turned into that of Satan's himself. Pinkie uttered another muffled shriek as the vines consumed her entire head; her once blue eyes turning a dark red.  
  
"Urggggghhhhh...Ugrrrhhhhhh...URGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Beast Boy struggled to escape the demon's death grip. He felt the demon raise her arm a little higher; it's mouth hanging wide open and sharp fangs protruding out. The green teen began to kick about; suddenly an idea struck him. He showed off his magnificent animal teeth and bit the demon hard in the hand. The demon gave a roar of agony; it's fingers unwrapping themselves around his body.  
  
He transformed into one of his favorite dinosaurs: a pterodactyl. He circled around the satanic cult a couple of times, searching for a weak spot. He flew around it's abdomen when something shiny caught his eye: the gem on the loin cloth. Beast Boy circled her once more, positioned his body at a 90-degree angle, and dove straight for it. Faster, faster, and faster he dove; his eyes never leaving it.  
  
He curled his body so that his back was facing the ground below him. The green teen raised his feet and aimed. After his target was locked, he gave one hard kick and the gem broke with a shatter. Pieces of red gem flew about in different directions, covering the dust and dirt that lay about on the ground. The demon shrieked and roared as it started to shrink.  
  
After a few short seconds, Raven occupied the same spot. The vines spreading throughout Pinkie traced their way back as her regular eye color returned in a wink. Raven's emotions returned to their natural appearance and somehow looked bewildered. "Where am I?" Brave said, puzzled. Pinkie stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"I summoned you. I summoned all of you. Turns out you guys were possessed by Trigon."  
  
There was a sudden wave of whispers after that statement was spoken. 1 minute had passed and the whispering came to a halt. All the emotions, except Pinkie, vanished into thin air. Raven's vision slowly became black as she passed out. Beast boy ran up to her; his arms ready for the catch.  
  
She gently fell into his open arms and woke up that instant. "Hey Rae," Beast Boy greeted her and put on his huge, friendly grin he sometimes wore. Raven groaned and blinked a few times before responding.  
  
"Hey BB."  
  
He placed her on the ground. The groaning continued as she rubbed her head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were possessed by your father."  
  
Raven then rubbed the side of her neck. Her fingers soon came upon a rubbery substance. 'What the...?' she thought, feeling the rubber. Beast Boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"If we're gonna defeat Trigon, we'd best be on our way."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
They resumed their walking; Raven still pondering how she received such a strange substance on her neck.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm...Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if you know anything about this." She showed him the thing on her neck. He examined it.  
  
"No."  
  
"Nevermind then."  
  
The substance grew larger. Beast Boy began to grow anxious.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm...Raven?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"T-that thing grew."  
  
"Hmmmmmm?"  
  
"THE THING GREW!!!!!!"  
  
She felt it; it had indeed grown.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
A root protruded from the thing and attached itself to her skin. 


	6. The Final Battle

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating so quickly. I've got writer's block. Just to warn you, this chapter is tragic. Enjoy!  
  
More of the green vines came, settled themselves on a patch of human flesh, and began to consume her entire body. The rubbery substance on her neck formed itself into a black hole; the hole looked as if it continued on for an eternity. This scene seemed to disgust Beast Boy; witnessing it made it even worse.  
  
The dark hole grew larger and larger, large enough to fit a whole eagle inside it. A black talon jutted out of it; a jet-black bird's beak followed suit. It flapped its mighty wings as it revealed more of its body; a little gust of wind shooting in all directions.  
  
It's talons barely dug into the ground when white hair strands protruded out of the back of the raven's head. The black wings of this ominous beast formed into to red monstrous arms. His beak opened to reveal a sharp set of yellow fangs. The talons transformed into two feet; it's black nails hanging and touching the ground.  
  
The raven's body stretched towards the dark sky; it's jet-black bird feathers turning scaly and red. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" it shouted, looking at the trio. "Urrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!! URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Raven shrieked, getting down on bended knees as the green vines continued to swallow her, transforming her epidermis to a blood red. Trigon's eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth began to smile, his fangs glinting wildly in the dim light.  
  
Beast Boy eyed the demonic cult, clenching his fists and showing his animal-like teeth. The dark teen's eyes became red as Pinkie immediately came to her help. "Beast Boy...do...SOMETHING!!!!" Raven managed to choke out, her voice growing deeper by the second. "I am!" was his response as the green lad transformed into a saber tooth. He lurched out at the demon, eyes both glowing with anger.  
  
He dug his sharp claws into the demon's red epidermis. Blood began to gush out of Trigon's wounds and he bellowed in agony. Beast Boy summoned out a brutal growl; his eyes grew narrow and claws slashing about. Something came over Beast Boy, like a towel laid upon a patch of sand, but in this case, it was 1 of Trigon's humungous hands as he brushed Beast Boy off his shoulder.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" the saber roared; his muscular front legs waving crazily in the air. He was plummeting to the ground at top speed with a single boulder below him. Beast Boy hit the ground with a powerful thud! as his head collided with the boulder. Raven, now free from the vines grip thanks to Pinkie, ran towards the unconscious green dude.  
  
"Beast Boy! Please say something!!! PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him viciously. No response. Shook him again. Still no response. A roar came from behind her as she felt a hand wrap and grasp her tiny waist.  
  
Raven was pulled into the air at great speed. Higher and higher she was pulled until the dark girl was dangling over the demon's drooling and open mouth. Another roar came out as he lowered his daughter into the black hole filled with fangs. A few black blurs flew here and there. Raven turned to find out what or who was projecting them. Pinkie flew around the demon; black ice shooting out of her palms.  
  
The satanic cult bellowed, moaned, and took a few steps back. Raven tried and tried to pull herself free from the demon's death grip. "Don't worry Rae! I'll get ya out!" Beast Boy's voice rang out of the darkness. In an instant, a green raven was by her side, pecking away at Trigon's fist. Trigon let out another roar of serious agony as his wounds poured out blood.  
  
Beast Boy flew to the back of the cult's head, wrapped his green talons around the white strands of hair, and gave a mighty yank. The demon unwrapped his gigantic fingers around Raven as he tumbled off a cliff and to his rocky doom. One last yellow beam slipped out of his eyes and traveled towards the dark girl. The green teen immediately ran to her protection.  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He leaped into the air; the yellow beam collided with the green dude's abdomen.  
  
"Beast Boy!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Raven picked him up in her arms. Her heart shrank to a smaller size and her lips trembled viciously. He opened his eyes a crack and looked at her, growing very pale. "H-hey Rae," he choked out; he coughed ferociously after that.  
  
"T-tell the team I-I said hello."  
  
Tears began to slip from Raven's eyes. She held him closer.  
  
"D-don't say that. Y-you're going to be just fine."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Tell Cy I said that I'm sorry for losing all his junk."  
  
He drew in one final breath, leaned back, and died. The dark teen shook him. "C'mon Beast Boy," she spoke through tears, "G-get up. W- we've got to go home." It was no use. He really was dead. She stared into his lifeless green eyes, her face squeezing up in sadness.  
  
It was a tranquil and beautiful day in the cemetery.  
  
We met it seems  
  
Such a short time ago  
  
You looked at me  
  
Needing me so...  
  
A gentle spring breeze made it's way through the graveyard, whistling and howling as it did so.  
  
Yet from your sadness  
  
Our happiness grew...  
  
_ "My other sides don't have the power to stop him," Raven said, lowering her hood. Beast Boy walked closer.  
  
"Not alone, but what about together? They're all a part of who you are." He placed a hand on her shoulder and they locked eyes._  
  
And I found out  
  
I needed you too...  
  
A few silent tears rolled down the dark teen's cheeks as they slowly placed the coffin inside a dark pit.  
  
I remember how we  
  
Used to play  
  
I recall those rainy days  
  
The fire's glow  
  
That kept us warm  
  
And now, I find  
  
We're both alone...  
  
Raven slowly and gracefully walked up to the microphone. "Beast Boy," she began, "You were one of my best friends and my only boyfriend."  
  
Goodbye may seem  
  
Forever  
  
Farewell  
  
Is like the end...  
  
"Sure we had our arguments, but deep down I know you never meant what you said. All I want to say is that I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart. No matter where I go, you'll always be right beside me. So...farewell Nature Boy. I'll miss you."  
  
But in my heart's  
  
The memory  
  
And there  
  
You'll always  
  
Be...  
  
The End 


End file.
